Звезда Смерти (роман)
|timeline= 1 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ |series= |preceded by= Хан Соло и потерянное наследство |followed by= Новая надежда }} Звезда Смерти ( ) — роман, написанный совместно писателями М. Ривзом и С. Перри. Вышел на английском языке 16 октября 2007 г., на русском языке в фан-переводе 30 октября 2008 г. Аннотация Доселе неизвестная история абсолютного оружия, созданного, чтобы уничтожать миры… и окончательно поработить галактику! Само название «Звезда Смерти» говорит об этом с ясностью, от которой кровь стынет в жилах. Это настоящий искусственный мир, обладающий огромнейшей мощью для одной-единственной цели: в мгновение ока уничтожать целые планеты. Всем известно чудовищное злодеяние, орудием которого послужила «Звезда Смерти» — уничтожение планеты Альдераан. И её собственная гибель от рук Люка Скайуокера тоже стала легендой. Но какова же вся история этой станции, кто были её участники, кто стоял за созданием этой смертоносной луны? Уничтожение Ордена джедаев расчистило дорогу Палпатину — жадному до власти сенатору и повелителю ситхов. Оно позволило ему встать во главе Старой Республики, провозгласить себя императором и установить грозный тоталитарный режим. Но, несмотря на то, что проводником его зловещей воли служит ужасный Дарт Вейдер, угроза восстания всё ещё существует. Император знает, что лишь невыразимый страх и возможность до основания уничтожить несогласных могут гарантировать ему безраздельный контроль над галактикой. И вот на сцене появляется безжалостный и амбициозный губернатор Уилхафф Таркин, усилиями которого кошмарная мечта императора воплощается в жизнь. Но от начала до завершения работ сооружение беспрецедентной «Звезды Смерти» окружают интриги, тайные замыслы, неожиданные разоблачения и дерзкие ходы тех, кто причастен к нему на самых различных уровнях. Величайшие умы и отъявленные властолюбцы, амбициозные и коррумпированные, доведенные до отчаяния и изощренно-коварные — все они имеют свой интерес в «Звезде Смерти», благодаря которой можно будет контролировать галактику. Солдаты и рабы, верные слуги Империи и повстанцы, шпионы и мстители, невинные и злодеи — их судьбы пересекутся и переплетутся, когда «Звезда Смерти» отправится в свой первый рейс, который закончится финальной битвой. И тогда окутанная тайной страница истории «Звездных войн» откроется, явив захватывающее, незабываемое приключение! Появления * Силот Ратуа Дил; осужденный контрабандист (мужчина-зелосианец) * Конан Антонио Мотти; адмирал Имперского флота (мужчина-человек) * Даала; адмирал Имперского флота (женщина-человек) * Дарт Вейдер; тёмный лорд ситхов (мужчина-человек) * Корнелл Дивини; капитан Имперской медицинской службы (мужчина-человек) * Мима Рутис; управляющая кантиной (женщина-тви'лек) * Нова Стил; сержант имперского флота (мужчина-человек) * Родо; охранник кантины (мужчина-человек) * Тила Карз; архитектор, заключённая (женщина-мириаланка) * Тинн Гренит; главный старшина-артиллерист Имперского флота (мужчина-человек) * Виллиан Дэнс; капитан-лейтенант Имперского флота (мужчина-человек) * Уилхафф Таркин; гранд-мофф Галактической Империи (мужчина-человек) |other characters= * Нит Аламант * Аликс * Реймус Антиллес * Раар Эниилл * Балатиз * Абу Бану * Винду Барвел * Алферон Чутс Бимминг * Морадмин Баст * Беллер * Бенджо * Бреттон * Варло Брим * Брун * C-3PO * C-4ME-O * Сивард Касс * Чубакка * Сай * Фила Дерин * Даш * Дикс * Ден Дхур * Диллвит * Дайво * Миккар Доан * Дролан * С'рейн Друт * DS-61-3 * Таджис Дармин * Олзел Эрн * Эстур * Рекс Эксетер * Хора Гренит * Гар Гратиус * Гривус * Хариньяр * Джейм Хилоу * Линиси Хоберд * Нэст Хоберд * Хотайс * И-5ИК * Ишин-Ил-Рац * Джевик * Фоу Джи * Даин Джир * Кэй * Камеда * Оран Келдор * Нонд Кендо * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Хёрги * L-9 * Бевел Лемелиск * Умак Лет * Луэ * Люд * Мал * Карду'сай'Маллок * Мантолого * Майфель * Монн * Нейт * Счетовод * Бэррисс Оффи * Бейл Престор Органа * Лея Органа * Палпатин * Дарт Плэгас * Поггль Меньший * Кэн Поджо * Потит * Надоннис Праджи * P-RC3 * Пишор * R2-D2 * Решиас * Нагат Керис Ратуа * Роа * Кодус Романтус * Рейт Синар * Тол Сиврон * Люк Скайуокер * Хан Соло * Зем Стенца * Бенитс Стинекс * SU-B713 * Кассио Тагге * Танбрис * Пол Трейдам * Туни * Вилвели * Вишнер * Варли * Мейс Винду * Кви Ксукс * Йода * Вуллф Юларен * Зак |creatures= * Bahmat * Банта * Berbersian crab * Borrat * Brindlebug * Buzz-beetle * Crab spider * Дианога * Экзогорт * Feelo * Fleetabeesta * Flit * Flitterfly * Hugglepup * Leafcrawler * Мидихлорианы * Mistfly * Naga * Нексу * Pooka * RaitchProbable misspelling of Raich. * Ratbat * Рик * Rikitik * Ронто * Sand cat * Sand snake * Scorpion slug * Shellfish * Slime beetle * Virevol * Вампа * Whool |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Вспомогательный дроид * Drafting droid * EVS Construction Droid * Fire-control droid * Дроид-дознаватель ** IT-O * Librarian droid * Медицинский дроид ** MD-S3 * Дроид-пилот * Протокольный дроид ** Протокольный дроид серии 3PO ** 5YQ-series protocol droid * Дроид-секретарь * Дроид-слуга * Тренировочный дроид ** Боевой дроид ASP-19 |events= * Balduran Civil War * Войны клонов * Галактическая гражданская война ** Attack on the first Death Star ** Битва при Явине ** Death Star Uprising ** Уничтожение Альдераана ** Уничтожение Деспайра ** Роспуск Имперского Сената ** Миссия на Дануте ** Освобождение принцессы Леи * Golden Age * Великое истребление джедаев ** Приказ 66 |locations= * Скопление Би-Боран * Центральные Миры ** Система Альдераан *** Альдераан **** Galactic Polysapient Medical Center ** Кореллия *** Dorismus Athenaeum *** Ralthhok Encapsulization ** Сектор Корусант *** Имперская академия *** Imperial Center (Корусант) **** Imperial Center Main **** Imperial City ***** Gnarlytown ****** Villynay's ***** Imperial City Naval Base ***** Southern Underground ****** Grid 17 ******* Flutterbird Diner ****** Grid 19 ******* Chunte's ******* Kenloo's Market ******* Ligabow's ******* Soft Heart Cantina **** Mainport **** Netaluma Tower ** Дуро ** Куат * Crystan V * Danuta * Звезда Смерти ** Alpha Sector *** Docking Bay 6 ** Construction Site Beta-Nine *** Assembly Hall ** Уровень 5 *** Тюремный блок AA-23 ** Deck 17 ** Delta Sector *** Civilian Living Quarters *** Sim Seven ** Docking Bay 2037 ** D-Unit ** Electronics Corridor 7B ** Экваториальная траншея *** Dock One-A ** Executive Level *** Architectural Office Suite *** Exercise Suite *** Grand Moff's Quarters ** Flight Corridor 17 ** Hangar Bay 1271 ** Level 36 *** Rec Room 17-A ** Меридианная траншея *** Термальное выхлопное отверстие ** Командный мостик *** Central Command Deck ** Polar Trench 12 ** Sector N-One *** Deck 69 **** Hard Heart Cantina *** Deck 92 *** Deck 106 **** Death Star Library *** Lower Level Troop Barracks *** N-One Medcenter ** Sector N-Three ** Sector N-Four ** Sector N-Seven *** G-12 Barracks ** Storage Room 3181 ** Terminus Fourteen Access Corridor ** Сектор «Тета» *** Управление огнём турболазера *** Superlaser Simulator * Гиперпространство * Imperial Relay Outpost V-798 * Imperial Space * Иридония * Library Galactica * Montellian Serat * Neimoidia * Внешнее Кольцо ** Arkonis sectorIt is unclear whether or not the name of this sector is an incorrect spelling of «Arkanis.» The sector appears once in the novel as the location of the Devastator when Darth Vader receives a transmission alerting him to Divini's messages on the MedNet regarding midi-chlorians. It is unclear how much time passes between this scene and when the Devastator is seen in the Toprawa system. It also bears noting that according to the novel, Arkonis sector is located in the Outer Rim while Arkanis sector (in contradiction to previous and later sources) is said to be located in Wild Space. ** Atrivis sector *** Систем Хоруз **** Despayre ***** Dungeontown ***** Slashtown Prison Colony **** Horuz I **** Horuz III ** Bakura ** Беспин ** Bunduki ** Дантуин *** Jedi Enclave ** Darkknell ** Drongar ** Эриаду ** Фелуция ** Гордианский предел предел *** Система Явин **** Явин ***** Явин-4 ****** Massassi Station ** Хот ** Kalamith sector *** Toprawa system **** Toprawa ***** Imperial Research Station ** Кессель *** Спайсовые рудники Кесселя ** Мириал ** Manda *** Baobab Archives ** Мау *** Maw Installation ** Mon Calamari ** Мустафар ** Майгито ** Pzob ** Рилот *** Nightlands ** Trogan ** Vergesso Asteroids ** Zhar *** Gall **** Regional Naval Supply Area * Ragith III * Космос * Sagar system ** Blackstar wheelworld * Suliana * Trigalis * Unidentified Temple * Дикое Пространство ** Сектор АрканисOn pages 251 and 263 of the hardcover edition of Death Star, the region in which Tatooine and the Arkanis sector are located is stated to be Wild Space. This contradicts previous and later sources which establish the Outer Rim Territories as the region in which Tatooine and the Arkanis sector were located. *** Система Тату **** Татуин ***** Мос-Эйсли * Yuhuz Four Star * Zelos II |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Bibliotron Systems * Bemming Shipping * Чёрное солнце * Branded Aesthete * Dybersyne Engineering Systems * EngSat Complex * Галактическая Империя ** Hammertong ** Имперская армия ** Имперская разведка ** Имперский флот *** Alpha Squadron **** Alpha One *** Black Eight Squadron *** Beta One *** Beta Two *** Civilian Adjunct to the Imperial Navy *** Gamma One *** Delta One *** First Naval Fleet *** Maw fleet ** Imperial Marine ** Имперский Сенат ** Imperial Surgical Corps ** Library Galactica ** Штурмовой корпус *** Imperial Guard *** 501-й легион * Галактическая Республика ** Republic Mobile Surgical Unit *** Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 7 ** Республиканский флот * Голонет * HNE (HoloNet News and Entertainment) * House of Tagge * Janissariad * Орден джедаев * Компания «Верфи Куата» * Орден лордов ситхов * Strikebirds |species= * Brigian * Цереане * Чагриане * Дракмарианцы * Фоллинцы * Гаморреанцы * Джеонозийцы * Гивины * Гунганы * Люди ** Bakuran ** Кореллианцы ** Киборг ** Ragithian * Хатты * Джавы * Мириалане * Мрлсси * Неймодианцы * Омвати * Ортолане * Па'лоуики * Pho Ph'eahian * Psadan * Родианцы * Шиставанены * Тойдарианцы * Тви'леки ** Рутианы * Салластанцы * Трандошане * Народ песков * Угноты * Викуэи * Whiphid * Вуки * Забраки * Zelosian |vehicles= * Atmo-skimmer * Крупный корабль ** Корвет CR90 *** Тантив IV ** Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» *** Fortressa ** Звёздный разрушитель *** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» **** Steel Talon **** Undauntable *** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» **** Опустошитель *** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» **** Battle Lance * Спасательная капсула * Flitter * Грузовой корабль ** Lighter ** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *** Тысячелетний сокол * Фрегат ** Hospital ship *** ''Medstar''-class frigate **** MedStar Four * Grav-loader * Havelon * Hovertruck * Hovervan * Ion Storm * Лендспидер * Lighter * Overt * Patrol barge * Шаттл ** Штурмовой шаттл ** Десантный корабль ** Medical shuttle *** E-2T medical shuttle **** 5537 ** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *** RLH-1 ** NGC-1710 * Космическая станция ** Battlestation *** Звезда Смерти **** Death Star I **** Death Star prototype ** «Expeditionary Battle Planetoid« ** Machine Tool Storage Unit Alpha-Four ** Skyhook ** Wheelworld *** Arkam 13 **** Holorepository * Спидер * Звёздный истребитель ** Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» ** GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat ** Серия TIE *** Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN **** Black Two **** Black 3 **** Black-11 *** TIE усовершенствованный x1 ** Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» * Sun Crusher * Target drone * Транспортный корабль ** Ambulance ship *** Ambulance Ship 9 ** Bulk transport ** KJB-87 ** Nordieus ** Omega Gaila ** Ore hauler ** Passenger liner ** «Портминианец» ** GLTB-3181 ** Slag-raft ** Tanker * World Devastator |technology= * Anisotropic armor * Генератор искусственной гравитации * Automatic suppressor * Бакта-камера * Батарея * Biogel suit * Bioscan * Book * Бронированная дверь * Blast helmet * Бластер ** Бластерная пушка ** Бластерный карабин ** Бластерная винтовка ** Автоматический бластер * Дыхательная маска * Cane (weapon) * Carbon freezing * Хронометр * Клонирование * Cockpit recorder * Комлинк * Кибернетика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * D-9 battery pack * Datachip * Datastick * Дефлекторный щит * Генератор дефлекторного щита * Diagnoster * Doppler-ping * Дроид * Droptac * Electronic sniffer * Embedder * Скафандр * Eraser stud * Flight simulator * Food replicators * Form-chair * Gel-cam * Световой стержень * Guard implant * Holobook * Holocatalog * Голокрон * Голограмма * Holomannequin * Holoplate * Голопроектор * Holovid * Holozine * Гипердвигатель * Induction hyperphase generator * Ионная пушка * Ионный двигатель * Klystron tube * Нож * Лазерная пушка * Life support * Световой меч * Magnetic railgun * Meditation chamber * Medkit * MedNet * Memory scan * Очистка памяти * Навигационный компьютер * Null-g platform * Particle accelerator tube * Practice knife * Particle shield * Phononic lattice storage * Photonic cable * Фоторецептор * Pressor field ** Medical pressor * Протонная торпеда * Proton torpedo launcher * Power-up stud * Quantum computer * Механизм самоуничтожения * Датчик * Shock baton * Skin holo * Slave implant * Slidewalk * Пулевик * Снайперская винтовка * Sonic shower * Speed-strap * Spy-killer * Stasis field generator * Броня штурмовика * Оглушающие наручники * Stunner * Stylus * Sublight drive * Суперлазер * Компьютер наведения * Targeting field generator * Targeting laser * Thermal bomb * Thermal grenade * Thermistor coupler * Tomographic axial scan * Притягивающий луч * Transponder code * Triaxial fiber-optic cable * Truth-scan * Турболазер * Турболифт * Сдвоенный ионный двигатель * Ultraviolet sterilizer * Виброклинок * Кодировщик голоса |miscellanea= * Appendix * Cavern fever * Палочка смертиs * Droat milk * Encapsulated arcology * Juggling * Kik-dust * Kozema * Low-g gymnastics * Resiplex * Rodian influenza * Sangi Fever * Silver Valor medal * Сила ** Чувствительность к Силе ** Force choke Titles and occupations * Ace * Администратор * Alpha Leader * Архитектор * Бармен * Bouncer * Охотник за головами * Капитан * Вождь * Главный библиотекарь * Полковник * Коммандер * Тёмный лорд ситхов * Доктор * Императорская гвардия * Фермер * First Counselor * First Level Adept * Галактический Император * Губернатор * Гранд-адмирал * Гранд-мофф * Guard Sergeant * Бортовой стрелок * Имперский офицер * Jedi healer * Рыцарь-джедай * Мастер-джедай * Junior librarian * Лейтенант * Lieutenant Colonel * Лейтенант-коммандер * Лорд * Майор * Master chief petty officer * Medic * Medical technician * Medical Technician Class Two * Наёмник * Мофф * Падаван * Пилот * Пират * Принц * Королева * Алая гвардия * Сенатор * Sergeant Major * Ситх-ученик * Мастер-ситх * Slave * Шпион * Штурмовик * Контрабандист * Космолётчик * Техник * Tertiary Wife * TIE пилот * Unarmed Middleweight Champion Social customs * Crashball * Смерть * Death mark * Основной галактический язык ** High Coruscanti accent * Галактический стандартный кредит * Новый порядок * Old Low Frusoise * Гонки на подах * Сабакк * Шириивук * Рабство * Самоубийство * Teräs Käsi * Таскенский язык * Velanarian boxing Terms * »439570437« * »504614575« * Aft pilot port * »Backrocket» * Bay Door Control * Blast Control * Blink * Блокадный прорыватель * «Butcher of Montellian Serat» * Changa bushfighting * Class IV moon * Консульский корабль * Дарт * Data channel 557.9 * «Debark» * Defensive pattern Prime * Department of Redundancy Department * Drack * Dreadnaught * Embalming fluid * Emergency Receiving * Eye * «Fayknom« * Fem Fortune * Fire Control * »Floob» * Flight Control * Flyboy * Footpad * Gasser * Great Weapon * Heavy sparring * Hyper-rapture * Имперский стандартный метр * Imslow * «Kark« * Launch Control * Light sparring * Скорость света * »Loot» * Med-surg * Medical Admin * Meditech * Medshuttle * Minimum Safe Distance * «Mopak» * «Newbie» * Officers' Barracks * Panelman * Pattycake * Pijer-rigged * «Poodoo» * Port Heavy Blaster Station * Pyrowall * Rainbow-jacket admiral * Ready Room * Regional Naval Supply Area * Rimsoo * «Rocketjock» * RSW-6, subgrade 2, Miscellaneous Entertainment and Services * Sera Plinck * Skin holo * «Sodder» * ST11 * ST12 * Sweetlook * Tactical channel 5 * «Tee-my» (TMAI) * TIE усовершенствованный x1 * Tractor Beam Control * Троганский метр * Vacuum * We Both Die * Wrist-hawk * «You-buh» (UABH) Food and beverages * Alarevi ale * Andoan ale * A Walk in the Phelopean Forest * Bahmat * Bantha blaster * Berbersian crab * Boiled chork * Каф * Corellian ale * Droat milk * Feelo * Fodu/Fogu * Green fire sauce * Juicemelon * Knobblypear * Lamito * Melahnese food * Membrosia * Mon Calamari seaweed mash * Ortolan blue ferment * Soypro * Sucosa * Sunfruit * Sweetweed * Чай ** Bluefruit Kintle ** Kosh ** Manellan Jasper * Vege-steak * Vulderanian grain flakes (Flakies) * Вода * Wuli nut * Zabrak ferment Plants * Blueblossom * Everlily * Purple passion * Radish * Rankweed * Rojo Documents * Beings Holozine * Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» * Imperial Designation Manual * Imperial Military Stop Loss Order * Imperial Penal Code ** Section 14, Subsection 9, Part C-1 * Imperial Work Contract * Statute OB-CPO-1198 * Tarkin Doctrine * The Fallacy of War Materials, substances and gases * Absorbital * Alumabronze * Anti-sweat film * Бакта * Карбонит * Cotton * Denscris * Denseplast * Дюрасталь ** 9093-T7511 grade durasteel ** 9095-T8511 grade durasteel * Everplast * Flimsiplast * Hisp-silk * Гиперматерия * Lubricant * Meelweekian silk * Orthostat solution * Кислород * Пластоид * Платина * Pleekwood * Кваданиевая сталь * Спайс * Synthwool * Tachyon * Транспаристаль Real-world phenomena * Arcology * Asthma * Autoimmune disease * Depil * Electron * Eosinophil * HES (Hypereosinophilic syndrome) * legume * Leukemia * Photon * Positron }} Интересные факты * В главе 23 ИЗР «Опустошитель» ошибочно назван суперразрушителем. * К книге лишь один раз, во 2 главе, упоминается, что флагман Уилхаффа Таркина «Хавелон» имел код LQ. Такой код реально существует в ВМС США и означает, что корабль принадлежит к сервисным службам. * Из романа нельзя точно определить, к какому роду войск принадлежал сержант Нова Стил. Сами авторы, составившие список персонажей, предлагает версию «морская пехота», однако трудно поверить, чтобы морпехи охраняли лагеря, что мы видим в первой части романа. По мнению переводчика, наименее противоречивый вариант — военная полиция. * Реальным прототипом Тинна Гренита можно считать американского летчика Пола Тиббетса, командира экипажа, сбросившего ядерную бомбу на Хиросиму. В отличие от своего литературного двойника, Тиббетс прожил долгую жизнь, и никогда не раскаивался в содеянном. * Пилот Виллиан Дэнс на протяжении романа несколько раз меняет звание — он то капитан-лейтенант, то просто лейтенант. Объяснить это можно лишь небрежностью авторов. Прочее Официально книга на русском языке не издавалась, однако существует её электронный вариант в фан-переводе. Роман вышел неофициально малым тиражом в 2010 году. Ссылки * Категория:Романы на русском языке Категория:Легендарные отдельные романы Категория:Книги в фан-переводе Категория:Романы 2007 года Категория:Изданные неофициально